Una aventura romantica
by Lina Teck
Summary: kori y sus amigos se van de campamento donde descubriran sus sentimientos y viviran grandes aventuras que les haran forjar mas su amistad ¿o tal vez los separe?intentare poner 2 capitulos por semana pareja principal RobStar y habra algo de raven y chico bestia y cybord y abby capitulo1 arriba
1. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

Era un nuevo y bonito día en jump city y Kori Anders se acababa de levantar de la cama para ir al estupendo(ironico)instituto ,se puso sus zapatillas , se ducho, se vistió, y bajo a desayunar con sus padres.

-buenos días –dijo Kori a sus padres

-buenos días,hija –respondieron los dos al unisono

Kori termino de desayunar en un santiamén y salió de su casa para esperar a que el autobús la autobús tardo unos 2 minutos en llegar,subió al bus y se sento al lado de su amigo Dick.

-hola Dick-dijo al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba

-Buenos días Kori-dijo Dick

-buenos días Kori-dijeron dos chicos del asiento de atrás que sehabian levantado de sus asientos y estaban sonriéndole a Kori

Kori sonrio

-buenos días Logan-le dijo a un chico rubio de ojos verdes-buenos días Victor-le dijo a un chico moreno de ojos marrones-ahh y buenos días Rachel-dijo llamando a una chica que estaba sentada en el asiento de delante.

-ahh buenos días chicos –dijo Rachel con muy poco entusiasmo

Llegaron al instituto y se fueron a clase coincidía que estaban los 5 en la misma clase. El instituto ya había terminado y se volvían a casa juntos los 5.

-oye chicos donde van a ir de vacaciones-pregunto Logan

-mi madre me a apuntado al campamento aventureros –dijo Dick

-mi madre también me va a apuntar a ese campamento-dijo Logan

-a mi también-dijeron Kori, Rachel y Víctor al unisonó

-Entonces vamos a estar todos juntos este verano-dijo Logan

Pronto Kori llego a su casa y se despidió de sus amigos entro en su habitación y sin necesidad de cenar se durmió.

Ya era verano y estaban esperando al bus que les llevaría al campamento


	2. Chapter 1

Era un nuevo y bonito día en jump city y Kori Anders se acababa de levantar de la cama para ir al estupendo(ironico)instituto ,se puso sus zapatillas , se ducho, se vistió, y bajo a desayunar con sus padres.

-buenos días –dijo Kori a sus padres

-buenos días,hija –respondieron los dos al unisono

Kori termino de desayunar en un santiamén y salió de su casa para esperar a que el autobús la autobús tardo unos 2 minutos en llegar,subió al bus y se sento al lado de su amigo Dick.

-hola Dick-dijo al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba

-Buenos días Kori-dijo Dick

-buenos días Kori-dijeron dos chicos del asiento de atrás que sehabian levantado de sus asientos y estaban sonriéndole a Kori

Kori sonrio

-buenos días Logan-le dijo a un chico rubio de ojos verdes-buenos días Victor-le dijo a un chico moreno de ojos marrones-ahh y buenos días Rachel-dijo llamando a una chica que estaba sentada en el asiento de delante.

-ahh buenos días chicos –dijo Rachel con muy poco entusiasmo

Llegaron al instituto y se fueron a clase coincidía que estaban los 5 en la misma clase. El instituto ya había terminado y se volvían a casa juntos los 5.

-oye chicos donde van a ir de vacaciones-pregunto Logan

-mi madre me a apuntado al campamento aventureros –dijo Dick

-mi madre también me va a apuntar a ese campamento-dijo Logan

-a mi también-dijeron Kori, Rachel y Víctor al unisonó

-Entonces vamos a estar todos juntos este verano-dijo Logan

Pronto Kori llego a su casa y se despidió de sus amigos entro en su habitación y sin necesidad de cenar se durmió.

Ya era verano y estaban esperando al bus que les llevaría al campamento


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Cómo nos vamos a colocar en el bus?-pregunto Logan

-me pido con Kori-se apresuro a decir Dick

-me pido con Rachel-volvio a decir Logan

-jo-dijo Victor-a mi me toca solo.

-no te preocupes seguro que habrá alguna chica guapa que se muera de ganas de ponerse contigo-dijo Kori intentando animar a su amigo

-si-apoyo Rachel-no había una tal Abby muy guapa que el otro dia dijo que se moria por un chico morenote y que estuviese muy fuerte.

El semblante de su amigo paso a ser de uno triste a una sonrisa seductora.

-y ¿Quién es esa tal Abby?-pregunto Victor

-es esa-dijo Kori señalando a una chica que estaba subiendo al bus.

Víctor se fue corriendo a por la chica y le pregunto si podía sentarse con ella cosa que ella no le negó. Ya con todo resuelto los demás subieron al bus.

Y se sentaron en el orden ya tardaron mucho en llegar

-valla –dijo Kori bajando del autobús-es precioso

-creo que nos lo pasaremos bastante bien en este campamento-sentencio Dick

Bajaron las maletas y se fueron a elegir las cabañas Kori y Rachel eligieron la 9 en la que también estaba Abby que las había pedido personalmente a las chicas si podían estar en la misma habitación las chicos eligieron la cabaña 10 que estaba al lado de la de las chicas cosa que a Dick le encanto porque a quien no le gusta vivir al lado de la chica de sus sueños.

Después de eso fueron a recibir el horario con las actividades del campamento.

Primero les tocaba a ponerse los bañadores y fueron a la llevaba un bikini verde, Rachel uno morado y Abby uno ,Logan y Victor optaron por unos bañadores hasta la rollida de distintos dibujos cada uno

Dick se quedo impresionado al mirar a Kori.

-Estas muy guapa –dijo Dick sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

-tu también-respondio ella un poco confundida por el cumplido

-Bueno –dijo Dick despertando de su sueño-Vamos a la piscina

Toso fueron a la piscina donde estuvieron jugando a tirarse agua sin darse cuenta ya era de noche y los monitores dijeron que por ser el primer dia podían juntarse una cabaña de chicos y una cabaña de chicas y pasar la noche juntos(ya sabeis que dos cabañas se juntaron¿no?)

Los chicos decidieron jugar a la botella

-muy bien –dijo Logan-te ha tocado a ti Dick

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-pregunto Dick con un poco de miedo por la respuesta de su amigo

-tienes que besar ha…

Hasta el siguiente capitulo

Adiós , dejen reviews

Y muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia

Acepto consejos pero si pueden ser sin insultos que soy un ser humano

Muaa


	4. Chapter 4

De repente la puerta de la cabaña se abrió con una fuerza brutal .Detrás de ella apareció uno de los monitores con una cara de pánico.

-¡chicos coged una mochila con vuestras cosas importantes e ir a la plaza del campamento!-dijo el monitor.

Los 6 amigos(contando a Abby)cogieron sus cosas y las metieron en su a la plaza donde ya estaban todos los demás.

-¡haber chicos , atender vamos a irnos al refugio de esa montaña!-dijo una monitora señalando una montaña muy lejana.

``¿Por qué nos llevan a un refugio?´´ Se pregunto Dick en ese momento``solo espero que todo vaya bien´´

Los monitores cogieron unas cuantas provisiones para el viaje dado que cuando llegasen al refugio ya habría comida.

Llevaban andando 2h por la miro su reloj colocado en su mano izquierda,suotra mano estaba ocupada por la de Dick quien la ayudaba a subir la gran cuesta.

Mientras que todos estaban asustados del porque les llevaban a refugio Rachel parecía la persona mas tranquila del mundo

Logan encambio era el que mas nervioso de todos estaba.

De repente se puso a llover ``Genial´´ pensó Dick ``lo que faltaba´´

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que esa lluvia tan repentina se convirtiese en una tormenta brutal. Un tronco fue alcanzado por un rayo separo a nuestros 6 amigos del resto del campamento los monitores intentaron ir hacia ellos pero el fuego se extendía y el agua de lluvia no parecía ser suficiente para pararlo Dick tiro de Kori y les hizo una señal a sus amigos para que le siguieran cosa que hicieron y después de correr por unos minutos encontraron una pequeña cueva que no parecía habitada ni por un humano ni por un animal se sentaron a descansar de la gran carrera que habían dado menos mal que eran los 6 deportistas porque una persona normal no habría podido aguantar una carrera asi

-auch-dijo Kori de repente

Todos la observaron y la vieron cubrirse la pierna con una aparto su mano co delicadeza como si se fuese a romper y descubrió una raja llena de sangre que se extendia por la mitad de la pierna .

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?-pregunto Logan

-cuando me he caído-respondio simplemente pues estaba demasiado ocupada viendo como su pierna estaba cubierta de sangre.

Dick se quito su chaqueta y la envolvió en la pierna de Kori ella solo hizo una mueca de dolor pero luego no le importo.

-¿mejor?-pregunto Dick

-si-respondió ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas-gracias

Dick se perdió en los ojos verdes de Kori y Kori en los azules de Dick se fueron acercando hasta que escucharon una tos fingida y se separaron rápidamente

-bueno-dijo Logan -¿Qué hacemos?

-Pasaremos la noche aquí-dijo Dick-y por la mañana ya veremos lo que hacemos

Todos se acomodaron en la cueva y utilizaron sus mochilas como almohadas. Dick estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió una presencia detrás de el mientras se daba poco a poco la vuelta pensaba en mas de un millón torturas que hacerle a Logan por gastarle una broma en un momento como ese pero al terminar de girarse se encontró con unos ojos verdes asustados y una melena roja empapada por la lluvia.

Dick-dijo Kori –me preguntaba si podría dormir a tu lado tengo frio y además no me gustan los truenos.

Dick sonrio

-Claro que puedes quedarte conmigo

Kori se acurruco un poco contra Dick y este la abrazo atrayéndola hacia un rato a que la chica se durmiera pero eso no paso es mas se empezaron a oir unos gemidos Dick levanto a Kori por la barbilla para mirarla a la cara ella tenia la cara llena de lagrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Dick

-nada –dijo ella simplemente sorbiéndose los mocos.

-Kori, por favor dímelo no me gusta verte así

-es que me da miedo esto ¿Por qué nos iban a llevar a un refugio?porque había algo o alguien malo en el campamento.

-no pienses eso nada malo te pasara si estas conmigo lo sabes¿verdad?

-si lo se siempre me proteges y nunca dejas que ningún chico se acerque a mi por si me hace daño

``no es solo por eso´´pensó Dick

-Ahora vamos a dormir¿vale?-dijo Dick

-vale

-buenas noches,Kori-dijo Dick besándole la frente

-buenas noches,Dick-Dijo Dick abrazandose mas a Dick

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS

INTENTARE PONER EL CAPITULO 4 LO ANTES POSIBLE YA QUE PRONTO ESTOY DE VACACIONES

YUJUUUU

MUACC

DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS (OTRA VEZ)

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA


End file.
